Dreams
by MelancholicTulip
Summary: What happens when you have a roommate and you think that he's a boy and your fiancé... But what if it's not? Read&Review. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, I wish I did, but don't we all?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hiya people!! It's time for me to introduce myself... I'm MelancholicTulip!!! And this fic is part written by a friend of mine... She is weird, but w/e... That's not the point!! I hope that you don't mind me doing a cross-over with Ouran High School Host Club!! I hope you like it!! -bows-**

* * *

"_In preparation for an exam, it is suggested to take things calmly, you never know what to expect from the teachers. In the waiting of it, it's ok to be nervous, but drinking something will always help. If you are superstitious, taking your lucky charm with you always help, but don't get to trusty with it."_

"_What is this?" she asked him, holding a book which seemed to read "Preparing for the exams for dummies". The girl seemed really angry, and she is not one to get angry._

"_Eto… Etone… You know…"he started, his voice trembled. 'God, I never expected she would react like this…' he though, really nervous._

"_Na-chan, don't get him wrong," another guy said, "He didn't know what to get you."_

"_Ke-kun, I get it, but he could've bought me a better book, or even a manga," she replied quickly, softening her voice._

"_Ke-kun?? Na-chan?? What's going on here?" the other guy asked out loud, but to himself._

"_To-kun, I can explain…"she said softly, while blushing a bit._

"_We are a couple," Ke-kun said, without stuttering. _

"_Hinata-hime, how can this be?" the other guy shouted._

"_Eto… Eto… Etone… Well, he asked me out yesterday," she said, blushing, while walking towards him, "Gomene, Naruto-kun."_

_His worlds seemed to fall apart. "What is going on? It's like a nightmare, right?" he thought, "Hinata-hime…. And Sasuke-teme??"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

She woke up, feeling dizzy. "Oui!!" she said, in pain, as she walked down the hall, not knowing where she was going. She entered the kitchen and got a glass of water, even though she wasn't thirsty. She looked at the water, and saw her reflection. She had short hair, so short that it may even be a guy's cut. She had huge brown eyes and a very pretty silky skin. She wasn't that tall, she was about 1.50m… Maybe, but just maybe, that was tall enough for her.

"Hyuuga residence, Haruhi speaking," she answered the phone.

"Um, is Hyuuga Hinata there?" a male voice asked, stuttering a bit. This made Haruhi laugh, she was used to the hime stuttering, but never thought someone else would.

"May I ask who is this?" she replied, in a very sweet tone, while looking for Hinata in her room. She seemed to be fast asleep, she looked like angel… Or at least for Haruhi.

"Tell her it is Naruto," he answered, in a firm voice, getting over his stuttering, but still nervous.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm sorry, but she is fast asleep, I'll tell her that you called," she said, before hanging up. She laid down, in a bed near Hinata-hime. She smiled weakly as she brushed her short hair slightly.

"Who was it, nii-chan?" the little Hyuuga asked.

"No-one, hime-chan," she said, lying to her, but as a petition from her master. Hinata rubbed her eyes a bit, stretched and sat down, looking really sleepy. This made Haruhi jealous of her, she was awake about 2 hours ago, but it didn't seem that time passed, since the house was still quiet. Haruhi smiled, "had a good sleep, hime-chan?"

"Actually no, I had a really weird dream. I was in another country and with me there was a bunch of weird people, that, not only ignored who I am, but ignored the ninja world, and thought it wasn't even true," she said, and then giggled softly.

"I had a weird dream too, but mine wasn't that weird. It was about you, and my master. You two were going out and broke so many hearts" she said and then continued in her mind "_Even Naruto's."_ She grinned in an evil way, but that grin was only seen by Hinata, who giggled.

"That's one weird dream you had, Haruhi-kun," she said, smiling. "You know that I am only yours."

Haruhi smiled, she knew that Hinata thought that she was a guy, and knew that she liked to think that she was her fiancé, but it wasn't that way. _"I wish master would hurry up, I hate pretending to be a guy… And it's just because I'm not developed enough that I look like one."_

"What are we doing today, Haruhi?? Is Ootori-san and Suou-san coming back??" she asked in an interested voice.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, but it's a month too early for them to come back," she answered, in a sad voice. She missed them, but nothing could be done. When they decide to go on a business trip, nothing could stop them. But this time, they are taking longer than usual. "I bet they miss you, hime-chan."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but... It's my first story!! Bare with me!! Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay… Second chapter… What's really going to happen?? Is she finding out soon?? Will she go mad?? What's wrong with her?? This questions… May or may not be answered.**

* * *

_That same day, around 11 am in the training grounds…_

"Hey, I found something," a blond girl said, "It seems like a book." She reached for it and hold it in her hands. It had no title, but it's cover was black and red. In the inside, there were some written poems.

"Ino, you should put that book back where it was, you don't want someone looking for it and not finding it, right?" a pink headed girl said, "Anyway, what does it have inside?"

"Poems, just… Simply poems," Ino said, "But… They are beautiful, full of meanings and with an impeccable calligraphy. Do you have an idea of whose it is, Sakura?" She looked at the book, very curious, looking for a name, something that might at least tell her from who it is.

"Not really bur I have an idea!! Why don't we take it to Kakashi-sama and make him trace the smell of it. Maybe we can find it's owner," Sakura replied, getting overwhelmed with her idea.

"Sakura, Ino, ohayio," a person said from the background.

"Ohayio, Shino-kun," Sakura and Ino replied at the same time.

"What are you up to?" Ino asked with a smile. Shino blushed a bit, but that couldn't be seen because of his clothes. He approached Ino and took the book.

"I was looking for this," he said and disappeared in a poof, within a cloud of smoke.

"Well, that was weird," Sakura said, "since when does he talk? Or blush?" She looked at Ino, and she notice her, looking deep into the space that was, some minutes ago, filled with smoke. "Ino, what's going?" she asked her in an evil tone. But Ino didn't answer, so Sakura poked her a bit. "Ino??" she asked her, shouting almost near her ear.

"Huh??" she said, and then looked at Sakura, "EHHHHHHHHHH" she screeched and blushed a lot.

"Ino, what's going on between you and Shino?" she asked, almost laughing at her best friends reaction.

"No-no-no-nothing," she stutter, trying really hard to hide the truth from her.

"Ino, I know you, you are my best friend… So tell me, did you kiss Shino?" she asked, in a curious but mean voice.

"Eheheheheheh," she laughed nervous, "Nothing happened, Sak-"

"Oh, ok then, so then I'll him that you like him," she cut Ino, just to make her blush even more. "Well, since we found that poetry book's owner, we could just go away a bit, I'm tired of training."

"SAKURA NO BAKA!!" Ino shouted as loud as she could. Sakura just started giggling, she was a bit suspicious but you can't blame a girl for knowing what's happening with her best friend.

"Calm down Ino, I'll just do you a favor," she said, with a little smirk on her face. Ino sighed, she wouldn't be able to see Shino's face in a while.

"Just… Just please don't tell him, ok?" she said, looking with a pleading but sad and depressed expression.

"Well, I'll think about it," Sakura said, bothering Ino a bit more.

"Well, lets go to Hinata-chan's house," she suggested. Sakura nodded and they went walking to the Hyuuga Compound.

_A few minutes earlier, in the Hyuuga Compound…._

"Haruhi-sama, here is your lost book," Shino said, while bowing and giving the red and black covered book to her. "Is there anything else you need, mistress?" he asked her.

"No, that's all for now. Thanks Shino-kun, but we've already talked about this curtsey stuff, you shall not call me mistress or use the suffix sama after my name. I am Haruhi-kun, even if you don't want that," she answer, in a serious and cold tone.

"That's not something I can do," he answer, "I am sorry to disappoint you, Haruhi-sama. I didn't know a girl like you had to hide her secrets and become a guy. Please bear with it a bit more, just until Kyoya-sama comes back."

"Shino! What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked him, looking a bit distressed, she knew not that Shino knew that she was a girl, or that he had met Kyoya-senpai.

"Haruhi-kun? Is that you?" a precious voice asked, and moving

"Hime-sama, yes, it is me," Haruhi answered, bowing a bit. "Are you bored? Do you want to go and eat some ramen?"

"No, Haruhi-kun, it's ok, I just wanted to see you a bit more," she answered, and then noticed Shino. "Shino-kun!! What a surprise!! What are you doing here?" she asked him, really happy.

"Good day, Hinata-sama. I was just giving back a book to Haruhi-kun," he answered, his response was too serious for him, but his tone was really sweet.

"Oh… " she sighed, "I hoped that you came here to visit me. Anyway, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," Shino answered quickly and bowed a bit, taking of his shoes and leaving them at the entrance. "Hinata-sama, I need to discuss something very important with you," he said in a whisper while passing near her.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: end of the chapter!! What do you think?? I hope it is good… I know… I made Ino, Sakura and Shino a bit OOC, but I thought it would go well with what's coming up. **

**Oh, if I don't get at least 10 reviews I won't post chapter 3.**


End file.
